A Battle Of Choices - 100th Hunger Games
by Demented Kitten Queen
Summary: "For it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." SYOT.
1. I'll Break The Silence Part One

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, don't own the Hunger Games. 'Cause when a murderous, cannibalistic fat ninja partridge is potentially around every corner with a stack of bloody scissors and / or a fucking cleaver, paranoia is probably justified. Oh, and let's not forget the Hawk secret society (left AND right wing!) with more ninjas. Somebirdie is always after liars who say they own the Hunger Games.

* * *

**Last Flight Home - All Time Low**

_shut your mouth and listen closely,_  
_because this silence isn't easy_  
_so i'll break it even harder than before_

* * *

**Capitol: City Circle: Quarter Quell Announcement**

**President Amaya Rain, age 31**

_Born with six toes and a unexplained birthmark on her upper thigh._

* * *

In front of a large audience of forty-five thousand Capitolians, an ocean of brightly colored people watched, as President Rain walked up to her podium, waving her hands, air thin, to the crowd. A diminutive, air thin woman. The same black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin as her mother; the late President Rain.

"Greetings!" she exclaimed, and with that the audience cheered. In the Districts, people were sitting in their houses, some hiding videogram holding their children waiting for whatever method of torturing that the Capitol had for them this year. Some where standing in the town square, holding their precious family members hand.

It was that time again: the forth Quarter Quell. Nearly everyone in the Capitol looked forward to it, while the lower, rebellious Capitolians were worried for the Districts. The Districts, were as worried as they always were this time of year. Mothers holding their babies, brothers holding their sisters hands, twins thinking of ways to do a switcheroo if they get reaped, fathers hands on their oldest shoulders.

The first Quarter Quell was a favorite for many; each district had to elect its own tributes. A small, 15-year old girl named Velvet De Lights from District 2 won the games by poisoning the Careers food and beheading her District partner, Villard Jets. She killed herself the night of the 32st Hunger Games after watching both her tributes die, jumping out of the District 1 penthouse window, falling in the middle of the road and getting hit by a car, ultimately killing her.

In the second Quarter Quell, four tributes were chosen from each district instead of the usual two to remind the rebels that for each Capitol citizen killed, two rebels died. This put twice as many people in the arena and made it twice as brutal. Haymitch Abernathy from District 12 won in the second Quarter Quell after using the arena's force field as a weapon. He lasted till the 83rd Games. He died from 'falling' down a flight of stairs, after he consumed ten bottles of liquor, and smashed it into his face ultimately killing him.

Quarter Quell number three was a favorite for none. The districts were forced to give up the mayors children and/or grandchild ages 12-20 and send them in. A 19-year old boy named, Sage Lana from District 11, won by choking the girl from 12 and snapping her neck in the process. Sage died a week after the 99th games, accidentally mixing morphing and alcohol together.

It didn't take long to find out this years Quarter Quell's topic. President Rain signaled behind her, and a sweet looking young girl stepped up carrying a wooden box. The President smiled down at the girl in a way that made the Capitol citizens cheer silently in their heads and took a sheet of folded paper out of the box. She cleared her throat before reading the small paper aloud — acting as if she hadn't already known of the twist.

"On the fourth Quarter Quell anniversary, to show that without the Capitol, they would be nothing. This year, every tribute will be gifted with the choice of a strength. While others may choice strengths, others may chose to be more intelligent. The choice is theirs. Good luck, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor." she smiled brightly, putting down the card, and walked off stage. Almost immediately, a buzz buzzes among the audience as they begin speculating about what would happen.

* * *

**Polite Stranger: **Hello! I was pretty motivated by a lot of you so I wanted to put this chapter out as soon as possible! Thank you to everyone who may review and I'd appreciate it if you guys would tell me what you thought of the chapter. Any mistakes? :P I tried my best to make sure that I didn't make any. Do you guys like the twist? I tried to be original, but I think everyone got the original ideas.

Just to make sure you guys read this, in the form or in your review put in this password to see if you've read this is "Hello potential polite little psychotic stranger who could possibly kill my tributes." in the beginning of it please~! PM only guys. The more you guys review the faster I get out the next chapter! (Three left~! C'mon guys, I put out the next chapter the second I get all the chapters!)

The next chapter will be the arena and mutts, then the before reapings and reapings, then the goodbyes, etc. :) I'll try to update at-least once a week. Career districts are 1 (some what, training is more of a hobby or a tradition to te older folk now.), 2, 4, 7, and 10.

* * *

A few questions~! (You don't have to answer, but I'd be grateful if you did.

_Just from the blog, what do you think of the different tributes?_

_Just from the blog, which tributes stood out the most/are your favorites so far?_

_How was my writing in this chapter?_

* * *

**Tributes already taken**

**deadbattleofthechoices – 100thhungergames. blogspot**

**District 1 Female: **Elata Lonewood: 17. Though hated back home, Elata is self-trained well enough to protect her in a fight. Watch as the golden-haired girl from District 1 tries to prove her father and the academy wrong.

**District 1 Male: **Shaydi Deepens: 16. Your first impression of Shaydi would be 'don't stare, you might catch his poverty.' If not, your his only friends. With no volunteers this year, Shaydi must win the Hunger Games or die trying.

**District 2 Female: **Breivery Hargrove: 17. Born to a Peacekeeper and a forbidden lover, Breivery never did have a chance to be normal. Even worse was that she had Aspers Syndrome. After her father gave up all rights to raising her, she was turned into a killing machine, thanks to the academy. Will her disability overcome her or will her training over coming it?

**District 2 Male: **Chaos Ward: 15. True to his name, Chaos is a small 15-year old with a burning passion for knowledge. But sadly, living in District 2, where training and winning is more important than anything else, he never got the chance to study. Will winning the games give him his chance?

**District 3 Female:** Eliora Tracer: 14. Eliora isn't some spoiled rotten little girl whose father is he mayor. Of course not. She's a total sweetheart who wants to win the Hunger Games and make it back to her family. But watch out tributes: This little girl has a temper.

**District 3 Male: **Dalton Jardine: 16. Dalton is one of the most artistic person of District 3 you'll ever meet. With skills of a professional photographer and a girlfriend back home, his life was perfect. But, being reaped and then finding out something about his girlfriend; his perfect life will go by in a flash.

**District 4 Female: **Caroline Coral: 13. Being 13 is never easy, but being the districts bully is. With her first horrible psychopathic mother gone and a new one here, just as bad will her troubled past help her live or will it just be another downfall for District 4.

**District 4 Male: **Calypso Odair: 17. Being a victors kid, it's an almost guarantee he'd be in the games, so of course, Finnick and Annie have been training him since he could walk. Having no friends, social life, and well, no freedom, he spent every second training. Will his mother's and fathers adoring fans be enough to help save him, or will he just be another dead victor kid, lose in everyone's memory?

**District 5 Female:** Maraya Drelle: 14. With voices to help her in the arena, Maraya is more than just that little girl who came from the orphanage. With a baby back home, will that be enough motivation to get back home?

**District 5 Male: **Witter Glow: 18. With dreams of being a reporter, Witter was used of writing about the Hunger Games and Panem. History, Agreement, All. With his extensive knowledge help him he will try to win the games.

**District 6 Female:** Bianca Shore: 18. Bianca always had a good life. Her father was a victor, she lived in the less-morphed part of the district, oh and did I mention that her older brother, Khris, was reaped when she was 15? Or that she was pregnant? Well yeah, she's pregnant and now she's reaped in the 100th Hunger Games, not a very good life is it?

**District 6 Male: **Riley Flyn: is probably one of the most sociable people you will meet. He will always be the one to carry on the conversation and often talks to anyone he meets regardless of who they are or where they've come from. Will his friendly nature help or will he just be another face from District 6?

**District 7 Female:** Adélie Lithe-Birch: 12. A lone animal tree killing axe machine, Adelie is not afraid to use her axe for money nor is she afraid to use it to protect her self. Will her tree cutting days continue or will her dreams of staying alive be cut down?

**District 7 Male: **Barkley Brady: 17. Barkley has been a Career since the second he could throw an axe into a dummies neck. To him; murdering and getting murdered in the Hunger Games is the greatest honor (next to winning.). Will he be the next Career from District 7 to win?

**District 8 Male:** Dante Calicen: 17. In Dante's mind, sex didn't exist, Father wasn't a murderer, Mother Lacey is alive, and he didn't kill his two sisters, their just sleeping. He had always thought that. He had also never thought that Father couldn't save him from whatever he found unsafe. But when his name was picked from the reaping bowl, Date found out that he was wrong.

**District 8 Female: **Adeline Hanran: 15. Having to help support her two baby brothers and ailing mother, Adeline was forced to take up one of the oldest professions. With only her charm and manipulate power, she _will_ get back home and give her money to her family.

**District 9 Female: **Scarlett Turtle: 15. She is never afraid to be herself, she likes being the odd quirky girl in the corner with a winning smiles that she is only remembered for having perfect teeth. Scarlett is also known to run into dangerous situations without thinking. What a wonderful ability for the Hunger Games.

**District 9 Male: **Dante Farran: 12. Dante's mother died while giving birth to he boy, or did she? Truth is, he can still hear her, along with several other voices. All of the telling him to do stuff. And he always did what they said. Including the one about chopping off his fingers and volunteering for the Hunger Games.

**District 10 Female: **Ambrose Ford: 16. This little thief can pick any lock and seems to appear and disappear at will, gaining her the nickname 'Mirage'. Willing and ready to disappear in the games, she's ready to make everyone forget all about her.

**District 10 Male: **Whispers Penn: 13. "Did ya hear about the Penn's kid?" "Yea, but I bet he didn't!" Was often the joke about Whispers. Born into the life of deaf and muteness, Whispers had a hard time. Even worse was his naïve mind and small stature didn't help when he was reaped for the 100th Hunger Games. Will his disabilities help the raven haired boy or will it be his downfall?

**District 11 Female:**Ess Cardell: 15. As a true Southern Bell, Ess is caring, but don't count her out. She is confident and determined to survive the games. With a family back home to support her, Ess is ready to take on the tributes.

**District 11 Male:**Honeysuckle Pines: 18. Bullied from day he turned 5. Honeysuckle was used to people laughing and teasing him because of his name. But this year, this year, he will not be laughed at. He will be prasied and loved and be famous.

**District 12 Female:**Tansy Lingenberry: 13. Tansy isn't just some doll that was picked from the reaping bowl. Nope. She's much tougher then what everyone thinks she is. Her family comes from a long line of healers. Meaning she knowns how to defend herself. Will her knowledge of pressure points help her or will she just be another bloodbath from district 12?

**District 12 Male: **Samuel Peters: 16. Samuel may seem like an average, goofy teenager at first, but underneath it all, he is a sly trouble maker, and a compulsive liar as well. However, he literally cannot control himself when it comes to lying. He makes up things with ease, and often lies for no real purpose. _It's an instinct for him._

* * *

Goodnight!


	2. I'll Break The Silence Part Two

**Disclaimer: **You know, I'm actually running out of disclaimers here. Kinda sad, eh? Oh right... *tries to think up something clever and funny. Slight fire in her head starts. Oops, a brain cell died...* OH! I GOT ONE! I don't own Hunger Games. If you have a problem with that, well I'm the person who just passed you giggling incessantly. Don't worry I'm not insane...much. Yea.. that's good.. I'll use that..

* * *

**Chapter 2: For The Sake Of Remembering – Interviews With The Devilishly**

* * *

**For The Sake Of Remembering – Dave Melilo**

_So many obvious questions have gone unasked,  
how can you stand and where do you fall so fast?  
you're taking a step  
and you're taking a breath  
and you never expect that the answer is death  
because this truth is hardly true!_

* * *

**Capitol: Interviews with The Gamemaker**

Caesar Flickerman, age 71

_Has written four self help books._

* * *

_Two more interviews, _Caesar thought to himself, _two more until he can retire in piece and never have to interview another tribute or a traumatized victor. Two more._

"Five minutes until show time Mr. Flickerman," a tech said.

Caesar waved him off, fixing his tie and collar. He looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his new suit. It is made of silk, in a rich purples shade that allows his thick violet-colored hair to be shown to best advantage, and edged with ribbon and lace that perfectly set off his purple eyes. Perfect. He smiled.

"It's time to start Mr. Flickerman," the tech returned, "good luck."

He smiled as he walked onto the stage. The crowed cheered as soon as they saw him, chanting his name. Caesar waved to a few, making sure that he looked straight at a few of the younger members. "Hello friends!" he laughed, smiling widely. He sat at his comfortable black arm-chair, crossing his legs. "My, my, my what a turn out we have today! Much more than last year!" the crowd cheered, _loudly_.

He made a simple gesture, "Well my friends, it's that time a year again. Time for the Hunger Games! And a Quarter Quell one at that!" the crowd cheered, again. "And this year, we have a special surprise for all of you! Yes my friends, the rumors were right! This year, Head Gamemaker Trinity Adams shall be our special guest for the evening!"

The second later, a scrawny, hot pink dressed man came out from backstage and onto the stage. Caesar knew who he was of course, he knew just about everyone. Trinity Adams was the ex-spokes person for 'Pink I Is' since birth. Caesar could remember thinking how cool it was to wear Pink I Is' clothing. So naïve.

He stood up, holding his hand out. Trinity's frowned slightly but nonetheless took his hand and sat down. "Thank you for having me, Caesar."

"Good to have you," Caesar smiled, "So Mister Adams, it's your first year as gamemaker is it not?"

Trinity nodded slightly. "It is."

"Have you enjoyed it so far?" he asked.

"It's fine." and that's all Caesar got from him. Maybe a few "fine, yes, possibly," other than that; nothing.

"So tell me Trinity," Caesar said, hoping he could get something out of the newly made gamemaker. "What can you tell me about the quarter quell this year?"

"Why Caesar," Trinity laughed, "these games will be a battle of who picked the better choice. Because we all know that once you made your move; there's no turning back."

"Very true." Caesar said. "What about the arena? What's the arena going to be?"

Trinity stared at him. "That's against the rules." the crowd booed.

"Aw." Caesar groaned, "C'mon Trinity, we're all dying to know what the arena is going to be. We promise we won't tell." he looked at the crowd, "I promise. Friends?" the crowd began to cheer, some even nodding their heads. "Well Trinity? You wouldn't make all of our friends wait four weeks, would you?"

He sighed. "I wouldn't." his face took a dark turn when he looked in the camera lens. "The arena is flat and large. Some places warm, others cold. Places you may hide, places you may die. For all you could know this may just be a lie."

_And for their sake, I hope it is._

* * *

**Writer:** Hello~! Hehe, sorry about whole thing. I'm just about to run to the FF HQ and type up the place.. my threats suck.. next update will be by next week. :)

* * *

A few questions~! (You don't have to answer, but I'd be grateful if you did.

_What did you think of Caeser and Trinity from this chapter presented to you? And the president two for bonus cookies._

_What do you think the arena will be? (I have tried to make this as obvious as possible through these two chapters without blatantly giving it away, but it's fine if you did not figure it out)_

_Just from the blog, what do you think of the different tributes? _

_Just from the blog, which tributes stood out the most/are your favorites so far?_

_How was my writing in this chapter?_

* * *

**Tributes already taken**

**battleofthechoices – 100thhungergames. blogspot **

**District 1 Female: **Elata Lonewood: 17. Though hated back home, Elata is self-trained well enough to protect her in a fight. Watch as the golden-haired girl from District 1 tries to prove her father and the academy wrong.

**District 1 Male: **Shaydi Deepens: 16. Your first impression of Shaydi would be 'don't stare, you might catch his poverty.' If not, your his only friends. With no volunteers this year, Shaydi must win the Hunger Games or die try

**District 2 Female: **Breivery Hargrove: 17. Born to a Peacekeeper and a forbidden lover, Breivery never did have a chance to be normal. Even worse was that she had Aspers Syndrome. After her father gave up all rights to raising her, she was turned into a killing machine, thanks to the academy. Will her disability overcome her or will her training over come it?

**District 2 Male: **Chaos Ward: 15. True to his name, Chaos is a small 15-year old with a burning passion for knowledge. But sadly, living in District 2, where training and winning is more important than anything else, he never got the chance to study. Will winning the games give him his chance?

**District 3 Female:** Eliora Tracer: 14. Eliora isn't some spoiled rotten little girl whose father is he mayor. Of course not. She's a total sweetheart who wants to win the Hunger Games and make it back to her family. But watch out tributes: This little girl has a temper.

**District 3 Male: **Dalton Jardine: 16. Dalton is one of the most artistic person of District 3 you'll ever meet. With skills of a professional photographer and a girlfriend back home, his life was perfect. But, being reaped and then finding out something about his girlfriend; his perfect life will go by in a flash.

**District 4 Female: **Caroline Coral: 13. Being 13 is never easy, but being the districts bully is. With her first horrible psychopathic mother gone and a new one here, just as bad will her troubled past help her live or will it just be another downfall for District 4.

**District 4 Male:**Calypso Odair: 17. Being a victors kid, it's an almost guarantee he'd be in the games, so of course, Finnick and Annie have been training him since he could walk. Having no friends, social life, and well, no freedom, he spent every second training. Will his mother's and fathers adoring fans be enough to help save him, or will he just be another dead victor kid, lose in everyone's memory?

**District 5 Female:** Maraya Drelle: 14. With voices to help her in the arena, Maraya is more than just that little girl who came from the orphanage. With a baby back home, will that be enough motivation to get back home?

**District 5 Male: **Witter Glow: 18. With dreams of being a reporter, Witter was used of writing about the Hunger Games and Panem. History, Agreement, All. With his extensive knowledge help him he will try to win the games.

**District 6 Female:** Bianca Shore: 18. Bianca always had a good life. Her father was a victor, she lived in the less-morphed part of the district, oh and did I mention that her older brother, Khris, was reaped when she was 15? Or that she was pregnant? Well yeah, she's pregnant and now she's reaped in the 100th Hunger Games, not a very good life is it?

**District 6 Male: **Riley Flyn: is probably one of the most sociable people you will meet. He will always be the one to carry on the conversation and often talks to anyone he meets regardless of who they are or where they've come from. Will his friendly nature help or will he just be another face from District 6?

**District 7 Female:** Adélie Lithe-Birch: 12. A lone animal tree killing axe machine, Adelie is not afraid to use her axe for money nor is she afraid to use it to protect her self. Will her tree cutting days continue or will her dreams of staying alive be cut down?

**District 7 Male: **Barkley Brady: 17. Barkley has been a Career since the second he could throw an axe into a dummies neck. To him; murdering and getting murdered in the Hunger Games is the greatest honor (next to winning.). Will he be the next Career from District 7 to win?

**District 8 Male:** Dante Calicen: 17. In Dante's mind, sex didn't exist, Father wasn't a murderer, Mother Lacey is alive, and he didn't kill his two sisters, their just sleeping. He had always thought that. He had also never thought that Father couldn't save him from whatever he found unsafe. But when his name was picked from the reaping bowl, Date found out that he was wrong.

**District 8 Female: **Adeline Hanran: 15. Having to help support her two baby brothers and ailing mother, Adeline was forced to take up one of the oldest professions. With only her charm and manipulate power, she _will_ get back home and give her money to her family.

**District 9 Female: **Scarlett Turtle: 15. She is never afraid to be herself, she likes being the odd quirky girl in the corner with a winning smiles that she is only remembered for having perfect teeth. Scarlett is also known to run into dangerous situations without thinking. What a wonderful ability for the Hunger Games.

**District 9 Male: **Dante Farran: 12. Dante's mother died while giving birth to he boy, or did she? Truth is, he can still hear her, along with several other voices. All of the telling him to do stuff. And he always did what they said. Including the one about chopping off his fingers and volunteering for the Hunger Games.

**District 10 Female: **Ambrose Ford: 16. This little thief can pick any lock and seems to appear and disappear at will, gaining her the nickname 'Mirage'. Willing and ready to disappear in the games, she's ready to make everyone forget all about her.

**District 10 Male: **Whispers Penn: 13. "Did ya hear about the Penn's kid?" "Yea, but I bet he didn't!" Was often the joke about Whispers. Born into the life of deaf and muteness, Whispers had a hard time. Even worse was his naïve mind and small stature didn't help when he was reaped for the 100th Hunger Games. Will his disabilities help the raven haired boy or will it be his downfall?

**District 11 Female:**Ess Cardell: 15. As a true Southern Bell, Ess is caring, but don't count her out. She is confident and determined to survive the games. With a family back home to support her, Ess is ready to take on the tributes.

**District 11 Male:**Honeysuckle Pines: 18. Bullied from day he turned 5. Honeysuckle was used to people laughing and teasing him because of his name. But this year, this year, he will not be laughed at. He will be prasied and loved and be famous.

**District 12 Female:**Tansy Lingenberry: 13. Tansy isn't just some doll that was picked from the reaping bowl. Nope. She's much tougher then what everyone thinks she is. Her family comes from a long line of healers. Meaning she knowns how to defend herself. Will her knowledge of pressure points help her or will she just be another bloodbath from district 12?

**District 12 Male: **Samuel Peters: 16. Samuel may seem like an average, goofy teenager at first, but underneath it all, he is a sly trouble maker, and a compulsive liar as well. However, he literally cannot control himself when it comes to lying. He makes up things with ease, and often lies for no real purpose. _It's an instinct for him._

* * *

Goodnight!


	3. Stay Strong

**Disclaimer: **(This is the disclaimer song O made! No stealing!) Sing, O Muse, or speak, or dance, and so your audience entrance: For voice, or step, or gilded phrase -each art shall mortal minds amaze. But Muse, ensure whatever work is safe from a harmful law and clerk, the legal hounds who howl at we who honor creativity. Who honors more an artist's skill? The fan who will the soul distill from artistry, and so conceive new tales from what that art achieved? Or one who simply reads a book and even if their heart is hooked, tells none, nor lets their minds be swept to lands where untouched tales are kept? But yet let needful words be said, which still I treat with grief and dread: I own the narration within, but not the world it happens in. It isn't hard to separate her words from those I emulate. What's mine is mine, what's not is not, I lay no claim to other plots. So guard, Calliope, and Sing! The humble words which I might bring would in your speech flourish and thrive, in ways I could scarcely contrive. And reader, if you would allow just one more moment, here and now to introduce her nascent glory — Sit back, relax, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Reapings - Stay Strong**

* * *

**Stay Strong - Artist Vs Poet**

_He walks by all the picketers outside_  
_While holding onto the love of his life as she cries_  
_They call her a murderer, he's never felt this hurt before_  
_Stay strong_

* * *

**District 1 Reaping**

Dream Vanity, age 18

_Pregnant._

* * *

"Ya know, Dream," Violan said watching as I rubbed my swollen stomach. "Rubbing that won't make anything better." I frowned at his words.

_That. _

"Jessamy isn't a _that_, she is a she." I shot back, glaring at him. "And I prefer if you'd refereed to her as such, _Violet_."

Violan growled slightly, baling his fist up. I was about to call him out on his anger, but he slammed his fist on the table. Standing up abruptly, he turned red in his face and stared at me like I just killed his wife and child. "Fine, _Dreamy_. Then, let me rephrase myself, rubbing your whore of a daughter isn't going to make anything better."

My jaw dropped. _My whore of a daughter!? _I could scream back anything, Carmine, walked into the room. His dark brown hair was sticking up in the air, and he wore nothing but a small jacket and a scarf. "Good mornin' Vio." he said, nodding his head over to Violan and smiled at me. "Good morning ladies." I smiled slightly and replied back.

"So," he said, "Me and Dream this year?"

Violan nodded. "If we follow tradition." Tradition was that once you were crowned victor in District 1, you had to mentor each year equal to your age when you were reaped. I won last year. I had 17 more years until I could stop mentoring. Enough time in-case Jessamy get's reaped or volunteers. I looked down at my bulging stomach. 8 months pregnant. _One left, _smiled.

"Don't we always?" Carmine laughed, and winked at me. "We should get going, I heard it was going to rain today." We all nodded and left Violan's victor house. I held my hand on my stomach, soothing the baby the closer we got to the square.

Honestly. Honestly I was scared. I was scared when I was reaped, I was scared when no one volunteered, and I'm scared right now. Scared. That's my weaknesses, being afraid of the unknown. I hated surprises, always have, always will.

_Drip_

I frowned as I saw a few tears of rain hit the ground. I've never liked the rain either, my arena was just water, did you know that? Only a few small islands and the rest deep, dark salt water. I've had a fear of my bathtub since.

As soon as we got seated on the stage our escort began to talk.

"Good morning District 1." our escort said as he flattened his suit and waked p the microphone. "Are you all ready to pick your vic- I mean tribute this year."

As always, the crowd cheered in response. Our escort, Alphonso, smiled at walked over to the female's bowl. Taking his time, he scanned the top for a name and picked one. "Vivian Flora."

There was a moment of silence, where was our volunteer? We had a volunteer. I know we- "I volunteer!" Oh, there she is.

Our volunteer was a golden blonde haired girl. A small one at that. She ran to the front of the stage, getting glares from her peers. Tough luck children. I turned to Violan and whispered I was taking the girl, he just nodded and looked away. He never liked the female tributes, Carmine said he was a bit of a myth something at times. I don't remember the word.

"My name is Elata Lonewood and _I _will be your victor this year," she proudly said.

Alphonso nodded and went over to the boys bowl and picked a name out. Frowning as a drop of rain got onto the paper. "Shaydi Deepens."

I immediately began to stare at our male tribute, getting a laugh from Violan. The boy was wearing almost all black and had a large scar over his cheek. He turned to his left and began to talk to the boys next to him. One of the boys gave him something, a cross, a golden one at that. He sighed and pushed past the crowd and came on the stage.

No volunteer for the creepy boy tribute this year.

* * *

**District 2 Reaping**

[Peacekeeper] Emery Adams, age 46

_Peacekeeper since 19._

* * *

I watched as the children began to fill up the sections, carefully looking for anyone who looked like they were going to rebel. Over the past few years, the children her have gotten more rebellious and even more have began to turn their backs to the Capitol. Parents are taking them from the academy and people are building actual academy instead of sending them to the training academy. Child abuse in my mind. Who'd want to go to a regular academy when they could be training to be in the Hunger Games for honor instead of becoming "honor students".

"Hello District 2!" the escort sings. The crowed began to clap and cheer, while others were completely quiet and looking away from the jolly escort. "Is it that time again to pick out our victors?" I rolled my eyes. "Oops, I mean tributes!" she giggled, as the crowd laughed along. Lilac, the escort, began to show the video that was shown every year.

"Now it is time to pick our female tribute," I watched as a few began to clap and giggle as Lilac slowly picked a name from the bowl. "Our lucky girl is-"

"I volunteer!" A girl from the seventeen year old section yelled and walked to the stage. Her dark brown hair danced around her olive skin. She looked familiar. Was she from the academy? No, the _normal, _training academy students glared at her. Some even began to scream and curse at her for taking their spots. When the girl reached the stage, Lilac gave her the microphone.

The girl stared at it.

"Your name, dear?"

She just shrugged and gave back the microphone. Lilac asked the girl two more times before a Peacekeeper came up to her and whispered in her ear. "Oh. District 2, I give you your female tribute." she took the girl's hand and raised it. "Breivery Hargrove!" Few clapped, some glared, others yawned and went to their families. I glared into the crowd, even if that was never said to be rebellious, walking away when the escort is still talking is rebellious.

"And for our boy," she said, reaching into the bowl. Before she could even take her hand out a loud, conceded voice rang our from the crowd.

"I volunteer."

The voice belonged to a small, brown-haired boy with average looks and grey eyes. He walked up to the stage calmly, standing as far as he could from Breivery as he could like she was a disease that could be fatal in a matter of seconds. Instead of waiting for Lilac to give him the microphone, he took it from her hands and said calmly, "My names is Chaos Ward."

"Charming, I'm sure." I heard someone in the crown speak, causing Chaos to glare at the crowd and gave – toss at her – it back to her.

Chaos stuck his nose in the air when asked to shake her hand.

Little brat.

"Well, District 2! I give you your tributes!"

* * *

**District 3**

Dayta Bug, age 29

_Has short-term and long-term memory loss._

* * *

"No," I repeated, slowly rocking back and forth, hugging my knees tighter. "F-Flash? Flash, I can't breathe."

I never can breathe anymore, its always smoke. Smoke from bombs. That was my weapon, did you know? I always loved playing with bombs, sometimes I ran right to where one was about to go off and let the blast knock me down. I would rig small ones to go off and watch them go off. I liked watching it. It was calming, to say the lest. I liked the taste two, the taste of destruction always tasted excellent. I don't remember why I liked them, did I say that? I don't remember. Flash said the explosion caused short-term memory lost. Er, or was it long-term. Was it that long ago?

I won sixteen years ago, I think. Maybe it was twenty-nine years ago, and I'm still thirteen. Er, I don't remember. Did Flash said that it would cost me both my long-term or short memory..? I don't remember..

Flash was my brother, I guess you could say. He married my sister, Britt, a few years ago. Ironically, it was the same year that I was reaped. Or maybe I volunteered. Mother did say I was always excited when the games started. Maybe I did volunteer. No. I couldn't off, I was only sixteen, or was I thirteen? I remember being younger, maybe I was thirteen.. Um, what was I saying again?

"Dayta," I heard someone say, "we need to go to the reapings." The voice.. it was Flash's.. Flash.

"Why?" I coughed, I could still taste smoke in my mouth. He lightly grabbed my head and smiled, brushing my dark brown hair from my face. "Why are we going to the square, it's February. We don't need to go until August."

Flash's face cringed, "Dayta, no. It's the third of August." What? No, yesterday.. yesterday we celebrated Poppy's sixty-third birthday.. Yeah.. that was yesterday.. we stayed in District 2 for hours.. Er, I mean District Eight. Or did she live in District 1 with Carmine? I think they were married. Yea. They were married, they had baby Lien, just a few years ago. He's five now, right?

"Oh, okay," Flash smiled lightly at me, grabbing my shoulder and gently guiding me to the square. His dark brown eyes were filled with concern and sympathy, they've always been. His eyes were always filled with that. Even before he went in the games. A few months ago. My sister is still crying from where his partner died. I knew the girl, Eli, she was nice.

We reached the square pretty quickly, I smiled at my brother-in-law and went over to the sign in station. This was only my second reaping, but I always feel like I've done this a thousand times. Flash sighed and grabbed my shoulder, forcefully taking me up the stairs and putting me on the seat. Why was I up here? This was the victor seats? I wasn't a victor, there's never been a thirteen-year old victor before.

A woman came on the stage, Flash nodded at her, then she looked at me and waved. Flash leaned in to me and whispered. "Her name is Cash Eros, remember that alright." I nodded, tentatively. Why did I need to remember her? Were we going to be friends now? Before I could ask Cash began to talk in the microphone.

"Hello District Three! What a lovely day it is today!" she nearly screamed it. I was about to plug my ears, but Flash grabbed by hand and shook his head. "Why we just hurry this along so we all may just enjoy this, yes?" I should be done there, with the other thirteen-year old's. Where was Brighton? He's my best friend. Fourteen, two. I carefully scanned the fourteen male section, no Brighton, where was he?

"Ahem, Eliora Tracer."

A small girl came form the fourteen-year old section. I think I know her.. Maybe... Maybe I saw her line a little bit ago, maybe. She walked up, she didn't cry or break down like most people would. Would she get sponsors? I think she would! She's pretty so I guess she might. Maybe Flash would mentor her. Or possibly Vyrus would, she's always mentors the girls.

"Congratulations Eli!" Cash said, yea, Cash.. she's the escort for District Three. She was the escort the year Text Cider was reaped. I don't remember when he was reaped though, four years possibly. "Now for our lucky male.. Dalton Jardine!"

Is that his scared look? It's not very good, he doesn't look very scared, more like he was surprised he was reaped. Of course, I think everyone is surprised, I wonder what it feels like to be reaped...

Flash leaned in to me. "I'm going to take Dalton, alright? I want you to try and comfort Eliora for me, okay?"

I looked at him. "Who?"

* * *

**District 4 Reaping**

Calypso Odair, age 17.

_Was forced into volunteering by the president._

* * *

I stand it the crowd, absent mindedly tracing images on the palm of my hand. A simple face, like Mother had drawn for me, the necklace Father had given me that morning from the Capitol. I liked words much more than images, but I still traced happy things down, because I know if I start muttering a story under my breath it will turn into a tale about children battling to the death. I would only be scaring myself for no apparent reason, because the odds were certainly in my favour. I had never taken out any tesserae. Why would I? This is District 4, you can go find a pond and catch a fish. Well, unless you live in the canning part of the District. Then you can eat canned tuna. Not that you would, no one likes tuna.

A faint murmur hums through everyone, but most of the children aren't speaking. The adults hush everyone as the escort let out a cheerful little cough, smiling with her icy blue lips and bright blue hair.

"Welcome, to the 100th annual Hunger Games!" her voice blasts from the microphone in front of her. she sounds far too happy surrounded by the nervous and exhausted children, most nervous for their lives. After years of no volunteers, District 4 was dropped as a beloved Career District and dubbed just as a normal, higher up District. Careers turned away tributes and a quite a few became bloodbath, and then people just began to quit training. I think the drought we had weeks before our tributes became bloodbath made it. But I'm rather unsure.

The smirk melts from her mouth, and I wonder how easily she can turn that smile on. I've never found a need for fake grins; I don't like fakes. "Okay...Well, ladies first then, hmm?"

She steps to the two glass bowls on either side of the stage. It's funny to think that two inanimate objects and this ditzy blue haired woman were trusted with the lives of 2,000 of Panem's future every year. She dips a long, blue nailed hand into the bowl labeled 'G' and puts her spindly finger around a slip. But she decides, no, this girl doesn't deserve to die. She reaches further down and greedily grasps one, and smiles. There's a wicked glint in her eyes, and maybe, this woman isn't as ditzy and blue haired as he thought. She unfurls the piece of paper, and giggles.

"Will Caroline Coral approach the stage?" the hum of murmurs begins again, but this time between the adolescents. Quickly, a thirteen-year old was on the screen. Looking at the ground, her head dropped. Some people are laughing and clapping. I wanted to curse at them, I mean, I know the girl. She's one of the bratty, girl bullies, but dammit, the kids only a kid! She probably won't last a second! Poor kid. Caroline slowly walks on stage, with her head down.

The escort clapped, patting Caroline on the back before walking over and picking the boy. I coughed and began to raise my hand.

Oh right, I probably didn't tell you this, but...

Hi, my name is Calypso Odair. Age seventeen. Son of Finnick and Annie Odair, only child. No friends, and probably a victor of the 100th Hunger Games.

_Nice to meet cha._

* * *

**District 5 Reaping**

Phyllis Chrome, age 17.

_Deep crush on her best-friend._

* * *

"Lass? Lass are you ready to go?" Mercury asked, her head sticking out of the door frame. I nodded, grabbing my young sister's hand. When we reached the square, I dropped her hand and walked over to where my friend, Crane, was.

"Hey."

Crane looked up at me, giving me a small half-hearted smile. "Hey," he said, before walking over to the tables with my. Not a word was spoken between the us. I knew why: Flair.

Flair was a girl who died in the Hunger Games a few years, and Crane's ex-girlfriend. She was also the girl who I _sorta_ envied the most. Though even with all the envy and jealousy, I was ashamed of myself when I felt a twinge of happiness when Flair was killed in the bloodbath in the opening seconds of the Games.

I felt even worse when Crane almost broke down from the pain of losing her. But the worse part of all that, he hadn't dated anyone since she died.

We split up split up, Crane went into the eighteen year old while I went to the seventeen year old section. The mayor began his speech as I reached my place. The escort came on the stage after a while.

"Hello, hello!" Candy Cane, the escort yelled. She was rather unique. By her name and by her dress. Her dress was made out of waffles, ice cream cones and, the most unbelievable part of it, chocolate! Her dress had chocolate on it. It looked so satisfying. Her hair was the thing that caught it caught my attention next. It looked like a bright blue fluff ball with sprinkles all over it. You'd have to blind not to understand where her name came from.

"Now let's start, with ladies first!" her voice was high-pitched to the point, of if she went nearly glass she would break it. Sweetly, walking over to female's bowl, she grabbed the top one. "And our first lucky tribute girl is," her hissing was the same sound of a rattlesnake striking. "Oh, what a pretty little name! Miss Maraya Drelle!"

I watched as her picture came on the screen and there she was. Hugging two little girls, and saying something about a little girl named Jenna. Was that her sister? Her child? In District 5, having a child before eighteen isn't uncommon, but the girl barely looked past fourteen. There was no way she could have had a child. When she reached the stage, she wiped small tears from her face and stood next to Candy.

"And for our boys," she said as she picked a name. "Witter Glow."

I knew who the new tribute was, he wrote for the District 5 newspaper. My sister and I would buy the paper and read it. I've always liked newspaper. The Peacekeepers grab the boy and dragged the boy on the stage. Before they could let go, a girl began to scream, and protesting. I didn't see what she had in her hand, but she looked like she was about ready to throw it at them. Witter shook his head and told her to get back in-line. He slyly got out of the Peacekeepers grip and walked himself to the stage.

Wonder what the girl was going to throw...

* * *

**District 6 Reaping**

Neilina Ernaline, age 23

_Escort_

* * *

Dark clouds covered the sky, gentle rain drops fell. I frowned as one hit my eye, just my luck, hasn't rained in four weeks and now there's going to be a huge storm. And on reaping day. Great, just great. I wanted to sigh, but instead I wiped off the rain drops with my handkerchief and smiled for the incoming crowd. The mayor, an older man who ate more than District 6, and the Capitol combined began to talk with his gruff voice.

"District 6, coming all the way from the Capitol," he hacked out. "Neilina Ernaline!"

I took that as my que and waked up the mayor and took the microphone from his hand. "Thank you Mayor Julio." I said. "Since the mayor already said the tread, I think we should get started then, yes?" Walking over to the female's bowl, I picked a name. "Bianca Shore."

"No! Bianca! Bianca!" a voice cried from the crowd as a girl with curly brown hair, and tanned skin walked up the stage, looking at a boy in the eighteen-year old section. A defeated sigh came from her lips as she stood next to me. She looked down at her stomach and layed her hand on it. Weird girl.

"And for our boys." I said, walking over to the boy's bowl. "And our boy for the 100th Hunger Games is," I looked down at the name. Wouldn't Sasha be a girl's name? I mean, it sounds like a female's name. I think I had an aunt with the name. I looked down at the card again. Sasha Flyn. I don't think it would be a mistake. Best just call out the name."Sasha Flyn."

A tall, blonde haired boy from the seventeen-year olds section immediately came on the side screen. He looked frozen in fear as the Peacekeepers grabbed his arms and began to push past the other children. Another boy, one who looked oddly identical to him, grabbed his arm and said. "No. Please, don't take him. I volunteer." his voice was like he as in a dream, like he hadn't just volunteered. _No emotions._

The Peacekeepers grabbed his arms instead and forced him to walk to the stage, walking behind and in front of him.

"Your name?" I asked.

"R-Riley." he said simply, keeping his eyes locked onto his twin. "His twin – Sasha's twin."

I nodded, "District 6 your tributes, Riley Flyn and Bianca Shore."

* * *

**District 7 Reaping**

Barkley Brady, age 17

_Lost his girlfriend in the games a few years ago._

* * *

I've never understood why people volunteer;_you go into a game where you kill other children. _What sane person would volunteer for that? No one. Not one person with an inch of sanity would go into a game where you'd play dress up, train to kill, and then kill children. No one.

_I guess that means I'm insane._

Fixing my collar, I looked up to the stage. Our escort was only just getting on the stage, the mayor is reading the treaty, the victors are staring down at us with vacant looks; that was the normal reaping scene.

As the mayor finished up, our escort gently took the microphone and spoke into it; "Welcome District 7 to the 100th Hunger Games!" she smiled widely at everyone and walked over to the female's bowl. "As always, we will be starting with the females!" she reached deep into the bowl, making a show of picking a card and dropping it and then grabbing a new one. I looked around the girls section. Looking for anyone who looked like they were going to volunteer. Most of the girls looked in fear as she played in the bowl, others, like the thirteen, and twelve-year olds looked without worry. Why wouldn't they? Most twelve and thirteen-year old's had only one of two slips; they had virtually no chance.

"Adélie Lithe-Birch?"

I immediately looked at the stage. A small, twelve-year old, brown-haired girl fell to the ground and began to scream and cry. The girls around her began to back away from her, showing the girl perfectly. I watched as the Peacekeepers dragged the girl to the stage, only holding her by her arms. Her feet only skimmed the ground. Looking up at the victors, the five we had either looked upset about the blood-bathed girl or were looking like they were praying for someone to volunteer. I wasn't sure if they wanted it for the little girl or for the sake of District 7 not being known this year as the District that picked a little girl. No District liked the younger children being reaped. I wasn't sure if there was even a single Capitolians who did. The escort smiled softly at her, mouthing a few words to her. "And for our boys."

Before she could even walk over, I fixed my collar and yelled, "I volunteer!"

"Where were you when that little girl needed a volunteer.." a boy next to me muttered.

I glared at him walked up to the stage. The escort handed me the microphone, and I said. "My name is Barkley Brady, victor of the fourth quarter quell."

* * *

**District 8 Reaping**

Rhett Emery, age 11.

_Is allergic to wool._

* * *

Ana and I stood in the younger children group. I held Ana closely to my chest and was whispering words of comfort to her. "It's okay Ana. I'm sure Lupin will be safe. I mean, he only took out a few slips for us!" _Only fifty, not anymore. He promised he didn't._

She shrugged softly, smiling weakly and grabbing my arms. "When is this, um, going to start?"

"Soon." I whispered, looking at the stage where the escort was just arriving at. I quickly scanned the Fifteen-year old section, staring at the back of Lupin's curly black hair. He turned around and nodded at us. Ana blushed softly and waved. I chuckled inwardly as he waved back to her and winked at her.

"-District 8!" the mayor's voice interrupted us. Lupin frowned and turned his attention back to the stage. Ana grabbed my arm and put her other hand to her mouth and bit her thumb. I leaned down a bit and whispered.

"Your gonna get a wart from doing that, Ana." She looked up at me and stuck her tongue out silently. I rolled my eyes and watched as the escort, Beccalyn Rose, I think it was, walk over to the girls bowl and drew a name.

"District 8, your female for this year shall be," she unfolded the paper, "Adeline Hanran! Please come up, darling!"

A girl from the fifteen-year old section came out. I think I saw a few tears coming down her face, but it was hard to tell. Her bright hazel eyes were covered behind thick, curly red hair. When she reached the stage, she nodded at the crowd. _Who's she looking at?_

"Rhett," Ana whispered. "Who's she lookin' at?" I shrugged and told her to be quiet, watching as the woman went to the boys bowl. Lupin looked at us and nodded. I knew what he meant: _It's okay, I won't be chosen. I'll be safe, like always. _I nodded at him back and hugged Ana closer to my chest. Whispering what he said, Ana smiled and said, "That's good. I don't want Lupin to go."

I smiled back at her and nodded. The escort laughed cheerfully and began to clap for Adeline. A few people in the crowd were shown on the screen, an older lady and two blonde hair boys about Ana's age. The woman quickly wiped her face, seeing she was on the screen and diverted her eyes. I guessed she was Adeline's mother.

"Now, for our boys!" she beamed happily. I swallowed forcefully and gripped Ana tighter. Ana stared at the back of Lupin's head and stared. _Please not Lupin. Please, please, please.. not Lupin.. I can't take care of Ana by myself... _"Lupin-" my heart stopped for a second. Tears began to foam and my grip on Ana tighten. _No. _"Camry!"

Lupin's face immediately came on the screen, showing his tear filled eyes. He slowly looked back at us and nodded. Walking up to the stage, Ana began to cry. Lupin stopped and looked at her. She called out his name and struggled with my grip. Quickly, she got out of my grip and ran to him. Lupin stared at her, surprised. I pushed my way to her and grabbed the back of her shirt. She puffed and stared at Lupin. Still crying.

He licked the bottom of his lip and turned around, pretending that he didn't see her trying to get to him. I picked her up and kept a hold of her, whispering a few words in her ears. She whimpered and hugged my chest.

Once Lupin reached the stage, Beccalyn asked for volunteers. _Please someone volunteer._ A single hand went up and yelled "Me!" He was from the boys section. He was volunteering for Lupin... Lupin got to stay! I smiled inwardly. Watching as the boy happily walked up to the stage and smiled at Lupin as he walked over back to his spot. "My name is Dante Calicen. Hi." he seemed happy.

"Well there you have it folks! Adeline Hanran and Dante Calicen! Shake hands please!" she clapped.

_Thank you Dante. _I thought as I ran to Lupin with Ana and hugged him.

* * *

**District 9 Reaping**

Hallah Grace, age 45.

_Mother._

* * *

"Mother, I don't want to go." Zealyn groaned, crossing her arms in an annoyed fashion.

"I know Zea," I said, nervously looking around at the Peacekeepers, hoping they wouldn't hear Zea. The Peacekeepers in District 9 were considered the worst. They've been known to whip people for minor offensives up to eighty-three times. There was a five month old child who "stole" one of the rye breads and his mother was whipped for it. The woman lost feeling in her legs, and the child was forced to go to our orphanages because she was now "unfit to take care of the child." The Peacekeepers are worse there; you weren't allowed to cry, speak, or leave the orphanage without their consent. And it was a rare treat for them to get more than a small handful of food. I cringed thinking of my little Zealyn or Ry going to the orphanage for something Zea said here. "But when we get home, I'll make a cake for you and Ry. Alright?"

Zealyn nodded and the two of us walked over to the pen for us. My older child, Ry, immediately spotted us and waved. Zea smiled and waved back, I gave Ry a knowing look and quickly put my hand over Zea's, putting them over her chest.

"Mother? When does reaping start?" she asked.

"Soon," I cooed, "See? Look, the victors are getting on the stage."

She nodded, looking at the stage. "Why do we have the Hunger Games."

I hugged my child and brushed her curls out of her face. "I'll tell you when your older. Now hush."

"Good morning District 9~" sang our escort, "Are you all ready to pick your District tribute?"

No one made a sound, no one moved, no one did anything. That was one of the rules, no talking once the escort or mayor began to speak, and if they did it meant whips for each word that you and the other person/people said. I've seen children get more than fifty whips and when they were healed; fifty more, and again, and again, and again until.. well the inevitable happened; death.

"I'll take the silence as a yes~" he sang, walking over to the boys bowl first. I tightened my grip on Zealyn praying that my baby didn't get picked. _Please, no, not Ry. _"Kern Sheffield."

Before I could see the boy, a shaky voice rang out. "I volunteer?"

I looked up at the screen, a smaller than usual shaggy blonde-haired boy stepped out of the twelve-year old was currently talking to himself. Why would he be talking to himself? Better yet, why'd he volunteer? He barely looks seventy pounds. I frowned slightly watching as the boy walked on the stage and said his name. _Dante Farran. _

"Let's give a hand for our brave young volunteer~" the escort sang. We began to clap. That was another rule, clap for each tribute. Clap when we meet the victor, clap when we watch our tribute die, always clap. _Clap._

I must've dozed our because the next thing I knew, everyone began to clap for a tall red-haired girl. "Alright District 9! Your tributes!"_Clap. _

While we walked out of the pen I asked Zealyn a question. She looked at me and said, "Scarlett Turtle."

* * *

**District 10 Reaping**

Westebrooke Smithers, age 32.

_Won on his nineteenth birthday._

* * *

Fourteen years, fourteen years since District 10 has had a victor. One decade since any of our tributes have gotten past the Bloodbath.

Sad isn't it?

Before then, before I won, we had to wait nine years, then four, then eight, then one. Five victors in one hundred years? Better than some, don't you agree?

Sighing, I coughed. I looked at my hand, blood drops. Quickly I whipped them on my shirt and crossed my arms over the spot. Most of my outfits had blood drops on them, reason why I have to cross my arms so much. I coughed again, and again, and again, and again. Spitting the metal taste from my mouth, I sat up straight and watched as the mayor stopped speaking and gave the microphone to our escort.

Snowball, our escort, was probably the oddest thing you'd ever see, even by Capitol standards With snow-white fair, pale skin that looked like it never had seen sunlight, a white dress that barely stopped at mid-thigh and only barely covered her chest; she looked like a walking pile of snow. What made it worse was her voice. You'll get why in a second.

"Hello friends," see? Her voice was cold and icy. "Ladies first," she went over to the females bowl and picked a card with her white colored nails. "Ambrose Ford."

The girl, she barely older fifteen. She looked passive as she walked up to the stage, her eyes weren't large, she wasn't crying, she was begging for Snowball to pick someone else; she was passive. Maybe we may of actually have a victor here, a victor after fourteen years. Snowball smiled coldly at her, showing her perfect white teeth. I involuntarily shivered, rubbing my arms. I began to cough again, getting an icy glare from Snowball. Sorry if me coughing up blood interrupted you, I'll try to cough it up quietly nex- _cough_.

"If there's no more interruptions, we'll pick our male." she said, glaring at me again before walking up to the boys bowl and picking a name. "Whispers Penn."

There was a loud gasp from the crowd, I saw a tall seventeen year old fall on her knees and begin to cry. The girls around her began to try to pull her up. I wonder if the boy, Whispers, is an older boy. Is he a father? Is he the girls lover? Her brother? Best friend maybe? The Peacekeepers went over to the thirteen year old section and picked out a small dirty blonde haired boy looking confused as they pushed him up to the stage. Suddenly, the girl, began to scream and tried to push past the others and was then quickly stopped by the Peacekeeprs. He frowned, crossing his arms and his boyish features turned it into a pout.

The girl began to scream, "I volunteer! Please! I volunteer!"

"I'm sorry dear, but the time to volunteer for the female has passed." Snowdrop said.

Once the boy got on the stage, he narrowed his eyes at Snow and whispered, "And why can't big sister volunteer?"

Snowdrop ignored the small, four eight boy. "District 10, your tributes; Whispers Penn and Ambrose Ford."

The only response she got was a cough from me and a scream from the girl.

* * *

**District Eleven Reaping**

Hawes Lilacs, age 42.

_Is allergic to apple seeds._

* * *

In District 11 we have a tradition. Every year, on reaping day, the oldest child of reaping age would get an orange for the youngest and they'd split it. It didn't matter if they had to work more hours for a simple, bruised orange, or they had to steal it and get whipped for it later; every year they got an orange for them.

And every year, citrus orchids owners got lots of money.

I smiled at the memories of sharing oranges with my older sibling. Seven from Clementine every year. I guess I was lucky to only have one other sibling, I mean, I doubt I could sweet talk the orchids owners into giving me an orange for free. When I was younger, my family could barely ever afford the single orange when Clem couldn't sweet talk them.

I looked down at my children, my oldest was a seven-year old named Lynch, was currently giving our four-year old Abbot, an orange. Abbot began to smile at the orange and began to dig her fingers into the orange, trying to split it open. I smiled at the two and looked back to my fellow victors.

"So Hawes," Violet whispered to me, "whom do you want? The boy or the girl?"

"Whichever one is the youngest." whispering back I smiled at the small group of eighteen-year olds. One of them, Honeysuckle, tentatively smiled back at me and stared at the ground again. "Hopefully there wont be any twelve or thirteen-year olds again. Like last year where there was five twelve-year olds."

Violet grimaced back at me. Before she could reply, Ilyssa came on the stage and proceeded to go up to the microphone. "Good morning District 11." You'd have to be deaf to not notice the lack of emotions in her voice. "Let's just keep this short, yes? As always, ladies first." she walked over to the females bowl and picked the top envelope.

_Please not a little one, please._

"Sunny Asher." A loud gasp came from twelve-year old section as a small brown-haired child dropped to her knees and began to cry. Violet and I sighed, both of us were hoping a child wouldn't be picked. Before the Peacekeepers could get to her, a taller blonde girl yelled from the fifteen-year old section.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" she ran from her pen and to the stage. Sunny didn't stop crying, all she did was cry harder, beginning dragged to her feet by the other girls. The little girl, the little volunteering girl, finally got on the stage. Ilyssa gave the girl the microphone and told her to say her name. "M-m-my is, uh, E-Ess C-Cardell."

"Thank you for being brave enough to volunteer, Ess." she replied back, going to the boys bowl. "Oakly-' she was cut off by Honeysuckle. "I volunteer!"

"So many volunteers this year," Violet said.

I nodded and watched as Honeysuckle walked from his pen and onto the stage. He diverted his eyes from the crowd and stared at his feet. "My name is Honeysuckle Pines."

"District 11, your tributes." Ilyssa clapped.

"I'll take Honey," Violet said.

* * *

**District 12 Reaping**

Crusten Mellark, age 8

_Grandson of Peeta Mellark._

I've always wondered why people liked the Hunger Games. I mean, if your watching it; your watching children get killed by other kids. And when you're in them; you're murdering 'em! I mean, back home; back home they probably had hopes and dreams, families, friends, maybe even a girlfriend or a boyfriend. They had a life, maybe not a good one, but a life nonetheless. I never got why people volunteered either, I mean, you volunteer to die! Even if you win, you pretty much die anyways. You get sold to the Capitol and are their pawns until you die! Heck, I bet they give you some kind of pill that makes you life forever and your their slave until the end of time itself!

Actually, I wouldn't mind living forever! That would be pretty cool actually, you could never die! Well, I guess you can die. I mean, if someone took out all of your organs and your heart and brain and stuff, I guess you can die. I mean, don't we need that stuff? I mean, well, I guess you could live without your brain. Unless you want to be smart, I guess. I don't know, what do I look like to you? A surgeon? Pfh, yea right.

All those thoughts went through my head as I watched the video. I never liked the video, I mean, I've seen it like six times already! And in all honestly, you only need to see it once. Once. Not six times, not four times, once. Just once. One time.

But I guess the Capitol haven't figured that out yet. I wonder if they have ever watched the video, I mean, they probably made it, but did they ever watch it? Or did they make it, look at it once, and then say "All done." and go do something else. I bet that was it. I mean, it's so boring, if they looked over it twice they'd re-make it. I bet it'd much better. Like loads better! Loads of tesserae better even.

"I just love doing this," the woman said, I think her name was Heffie Trinket. That's a weird name, don't you think? Weird, just weird. I think she was the daughter of the last escort and one of the former victors. Which if you ask me, is weird. I mean, the Capitol people are beyond weird. Who'd want to live with someone weird? Equally weird people! I guess that's why the Capitol live in a weird place and we live in District 12. I wonder if Grandpa was kidding when he said that everyone in the Capitol smelled like roses...

"Now, let's get this show on the road! Ladies first as always!" she yelled. I never liked it when they yelled. It's was always annoying. I don't like it when people are annoying; their annoying. "Ta- aw, what a cute name. Tansy Lingenberry!"

I looked up on the screen and saw a girl with dark brown hair and large doe eyes. She was smaller than most of the girls, but she looked bigger then me. She gasped and started to cry for a moment. Just a moment. One itsy bitty moment. A tiny one. Tiny like tiny moment. Then she wiped her face and walked up to the stage, I think she began to shake a bit. She held her head up and smiled to the crowd. The same kind of smile that grown ups give when they lie and tell you everything is okay. I hate that. I mean, I'm six. Not a baby. Babies are babies. I'm not a baby. I'm a big kid.

"Isn't she cute folks?" the woman asked, smiling at us. "Ladies and gentlemen, your male tribute shall be..." she looked at the name again and smiled brightly. "Samuel Peters!"

I knew the name. That was Fae's big brother! I frowned as I watched him walk up to the stage. I liked Fae, she was cool, you know, for a girl. I mean, some girls are okay, others aren't. Like girls that aren't Fae. Fae is the only cool girl that I know. Her brother is cool two. He's nice two. I liked it. He did with Tansy did, and smiled. It wasn't as good as Tansy's smile, but it was still a smile.

"Well there you have it folks!" the escort yelled. "Your tributes this year are Tansy Lingenberry and Samuel Peters!" she began to clap.

While we kissed our fingers and saluted them.

_Take care of them grandpa, okay?_

* * *

**Writer:** I thought after a few months, I should finish up this chapter and post it.. so happy reading.. Sorry it took me so long, at first it was because ei didn't have enough tributes, then I had wrtters block for a while, then I had to um.. go away, then.. well.. I got lazy.. I promise the next update will be within the month and **I will **finish this story before '14. :)

Also, I have a few friends, who have sots out, and they are amazing writers but sadly they had either no submitters or need just a few more until their all hole. (I promise, their all amazing writers who WILL finish their syots.). (Call Me Finn, Socially Awkward Wolf, and Don't Touch My Cheesecake. Ever. You can mind them on my fave authors or on my page as; Fincent, Alpha/Alphonse, and Snail-tono/chan/san.)

* * *

A few questions~! (You don't have to answer, but I'd be grateful if you did.

_What do you think of the different tributes?_

_Which POV was your fave?_

_Did I get you character right?_

_How was my writing?_

_And finally, your going to submit to them, right?_

* * *

**Tributes's Reaping Diary**

**deadbattleofthechoices – 100thhungergames. Blogspot**

* * *

**District 1 Female: **Elata Lonewood: 17. Our volunteer was a golden blonde haired girl. A small one at that. She ran to the front of the stage, getting glares from her peers. Tough luck children. I turned to Violan and whispered I was taking the girl, he just nodded and looked away. He never liked the female tributes, Carmine said he was a bit of a myth something at times. I don't remember the word.

**District 1 Male: **Shaydi Deepens: 16. I immediately began to stare at our male tribute, getting a laugh from Violan. The boy was wearing almost all black and had a large scar over his cheek. He turned to his left and began to talk to the boys next to him. One of the boys gave him something, a cross, a golden one at that. He sighed and pushed past the crowd and came on the stage. No volunteer for the creepy boy tribute this year.

**District 2 Female: **Breivery Hargrove: 17. "I volunteer!" A girl from the seventeen year old section yelled and walked to the stage. Her dark brown hair danced around her olive skin. She looked familiar. Was she from the academy? No, the _normal, _training academy students glared at her. Some even began to scream and curse at her for taking their spots. When the girl reached the stage, Lilac gave her the microphone. The girl stared at it.

**District 2 Male: **Chaos Ward: 15. The voice belonged to a small, brown haired boy with average looks and grey eyes. He walked up to the stage calmly, standing as far as he could from Breivery as he could like she was a disease that could be fatal in a matter of seconds. Instead of waiting for Lilac to give him the microphone, he took it from her hands and said calmly, "My names is Chaos Ward."

**District 3 Female:** Eliora Tracer: 14. "Ahem, Eliora Tracer." a small girl came form the thirteen-year old section. I think I know her.. Maybe... Maybe I saw her line a little bit ago, maybe. She walked up, she didn't cry or break down like most people would. Would she get sponsors? I think she would! She's pretty so I guess she might. Maybe Flash would mentor her. Or possibly Vyrus would, she's always mentors the girls.

**District 3 Male: **Dalton Jardine: 16. Is that his scared look? It's not very good, he doesn't look very scared, more like he was surprised he was reaped. Of course, I think everyone is surprised, I wonder what it feels like to be reaped...

**District 4 Female: **Caroline Coral: 13. "Will Caroline Coral approach the stage?" the hum of murmurs begins again, but this time between the adolescents. Quickly, a thirteen-yea old was on the screen. Looking at the ground, her head dropped. Some people are laughing and clapping. I wanted to curse at them, I mean, I know the girl. She's one of the bratty, girl bullies, but dammit, the kids only a kid! She probably won't last a second! Poor kid. Caroline slowly walks on stage, with her head down.

**District 4 Male: **Calypso Odair: 17. I coughed and began to raise my hand. Oh right, I probably didn't tell you this, but... Hi, my name is Calypso Odair. Age seventeen. Son of Finnick and Annie Odair, only child. No friends, and probably a victor of the 100th Hunger Games. Nice to meet cha.

**District 5 Female:** Maraya Drelle: 14. I watched as her picture came on the screen and there she was. Hugging two little girls, and saying something about a little girl named Jenna. Was that her sister? Her child? In District 5, having a child before eighteen isn't uncommon, but the girl barely looked past fourteen. There was no way she could have had a child. When she reached the stage, she wiped small tears from her face and stood next to Candy.

**District 5 Male: **Witter Glow: 18. I knew who the new tribute was, he wrote for the District 5 newspaper. My sister and I would buy the paper and read it. I've always liked newspaper. The Peacekeepers grab the boy and dragged the boy on the stage. Before they could let go, a girl began to scream, and protesting. I didn't see what she had in her hand, but she looked like she was about ready to throw it at them. Witter shook his head and told her to get back in-line. He slyly got out of the Peacekeepers grip and walked himself to the stage.

**District 6 Female:** Bianca Shore: 18. "No! Bianca! Bianca!" a voice cried from the crowd as a girl with curly brown hair and tanned skin walked up the stage, looking at a boy in the eighteen-year old section. A defeated sigh came from her lips as she stood next to me. She looked down at her stomach and layed her hand on it. Weird girl.

**District 6 Male: **Riley Flyn: 17. A tall, blonde haired boy from the seventeen-year olds section immediately came on the side screen. He looked frozen in fear as the Peacekeepers grabbed his arms and began to push past the other children. Another boy, one who looked oddly identical to him, grabbed his arm and said. "No. Please, don't take him. I volunteer." his voice was like he as in a dream, like he hadn't just volunteered. _No emotions._

**District 7 Female:** Adélie Lithe-Birch: 12. I immediately looked at the stage. A small, twelve-year old, brown-haired girl fell to the ground and began to scream and cry. The girls around her began to back away from her, showing the girl perfectly. I watched as the Peacekeepers dragged the girl to the stage, only holding her by her arms. Her feet only skimmed the ground. Looking up at the victors, the five we had either looked upset about the blood-bathed girl or were looking like they were praying for someone to volunteer. I wasn't sure if they wanted it for the little girl or for the sake of District 7 not being known this year as the District that picked a little girl. No District liked the younger children being reaped. I wasn't sure if there was even a single Capitolians who did.

**District 7 Male: **Barkley Brady: 17. "Where were you when that little girl needed a volunteer.." a boy next to me muttered. I glared at him walked up to the stage. The escort handed me the microphone and I said. "My name is Barkley Brady, victor of the forth quarter quell."

**District 8 Male:** Dante Calicen: 17. Once Lupin reached the stage, Beccalyn asked for volunteers. _Please someone volunteer._ A single hand went up and yelled "Me!" He was from the boys section. He was volunteering for Lupin... Lupin got to stay! I smiled inwardly. Watching as the boy happily walked up to the stage and smiled at Lupin as he walked over back to his spot. "My name is Dante Calicen. Hi." he seemed happy.

**District 8 Female: **Adeline Hanran: 15. A girl from the fifteen-year old section came out. I think I saw a few tears coming down her face, but it was hard to tell. Her bright hazel eyes were covered behind thick, curly red hair. When she reached the stage, she nodded at the crowd. _Who's she looking at?_

**District 9 Female: **Scarlett Turtle: 15. While we walked out of the pen I asked Zealyn a question. She looked at me and said, "Scarlett Turtle."

**District 9 Male: **Dante Farran: 12. I looked up at the screen, a smaller then usual shaggy blonde haired boy stepped out of the twelve-year old was currently talking to himself. Why would he be talking to himself? Better yet, why'd he volunteer? He barely looks seventy pounds. I frowned slightly watching as the boy walked on the stage and said his name. _Dante Farran. _

**District 10 Female: **Ambrose Ford: 16. The girl, she barely older fifteen. She looked passive as she walked up to the stage, her eyes weren't large, she wasn't crying, she was begging for Snowball to pick someone else; she was passive. Maybe we may of actually have a victor here, a victor after fourteen years. Snowball smiled coldly at her, showing her perfect white teeth. I involuntarily shivered, rubbing my arms. I began to cough again, getting an icy glare from Snowball. Sorry if me coughing up blood interrupted you, I'll try to cough it up quietly nex- cough.

**District 10 Male: **Whispers Penn: 13. There was a loud gasp from the crowd, I saw a tall seventeen year old fall on her knees and begin to cry. The girls around her began to try to pull her up. I wonder if the boy, Whispers, is an older boy. Is he a father? Is he the girls lover? Her brother? Best friend. The Peacekeepers went over to the thirteen year old section and picked out a small dirty blonde haired boy looking confused as they pushed him up to the stage. Suddenly, the girl, began to scream and tried to push past the others and was then quickly stopped by the Peacekeeprs. He frowned, crossing his arms and his boyish features turned it into a pout.

**District 11 Female:**Ess Cardell: 15. A loud gasp came from twelve-year old section as a small brown-haired child dropped to her knees and began to cry. Violet and I sighed, both of us were hoping a child wouldn't be picked. Before the Peacekeepers could get to her, a taller blonde girl yelled from the fifteen-year old section. - "I volunteer! I volunteer!" she ran from her pen and to the stage. Sunny didn't stop crying, all she did was cry harder, beginning dragged to her feet by the other girls. The little girl, the little volunteering girl, finally got on the stage. Ilyssa gave the girl the microphone and told her to say her name. "M-m-my is, uh, E-Ess C-Cardell."

**District 11 Male:**Honeysuckle Pines: 18. I nodded and watched as Honeysuckle walked from his pen and onto the stage. He diverted his eyes from the crowd and stared at his feet. "My name is Honeysuckle Pines."

**District 12 Female:**Tansy Lingenberry: 13. I looked up on the screen and saw a girl with dark brown hair and large doe eyes. She was smaller then most of the girls, but she looked bigger then me. She gasped and started to cry for a moment. Just a moment. One itsy bitty moment. A tiny one. Tiny like tiny moment. Then she wiped her face and walked up to the stage, I think she began to shake a bit. She held her head up and smiled to the crowd. The same kind of smile that grown ups give when they lie and tell you everything is okay. I hate that. I mean, I'm six. Not a baby. Babies are babies. I'm not a baby. I'm a big kid.

**District 12 Male: **Samuel Peters: 16. I knew the name. That was Fae's big brother! I frowned as I watched him walk up to the stage. I liked Fae, she was cool, you know, for a girl. I mean, some girls are okay, others aren't. Like girls that aren't Fae. Fae is the only cool girl that I know. Her brother is cool two. He's nice two. I liked it. He did with Tansy did, and smiled. It wasn't as good as Tansy's smile, but it was still a smile.


	4. Yellow Shirt

**Disclaimer: **Written by a Fan of the Hunger Games—a phrase which here means "Someone who is most certainly not Suzanne Collins and would greatly appreciate it if she did not sue her."

* * *

**Chariot Rides – Yellow Shirt**

* * *

**Yellow Shirt - ****The Icarus Account**

_Because when she acts like herself  
I swear that she outshines everyone else  
But shes been feeling alone  
And nobody's fine on their own  
Don't you know_

* * *

**Chariot Rides – District 8**

Adeline Hanran, age 15

_IQ of one hundred and twelve._

* * *

Currently, I was dressed in a light weight material which coincided with my petite stature. My dress had sleeves down that went down to my wrists, which was designed with swirl-like patterns. The skirt of the dress was purple while the top half was black, and the dress stopped at mid-thigh. My headpiece was just a simple tiara with a black hue. Needless to say, _I looked amazing._

"Pretty." Tate stated as he played with the button on his suit. Tate's outfit was nearly the same as mine, the only thing different was that his was a suit and his crown was ringed.

"Me or the dress," I teased, giving him a wink as I picked up my skirt of the dress and twirled.

Tate looked up at me and said simply, "The dress – it's pretty."

Pfh, oh please. _Liar_. I rolled my eyes and scanned the crowed of other tributes. My eyes were currently locked on the girl from 9, the girl from 10, and the boy from 12. The girl from 9 laughed as she played with her District partner's hair. The boy looked dazed as he stared into the oblivious. I smiled softly as the boy from 10 looked at me as I stared at his District partner. He waved hesitantly as the girl followed his eyes and looked at me. She grabbed his hand and pushed him in-front of her, saying a few words to him. He nodded and grabbed her dress and went on their Chariot, the girl looked at me again before putting her hand on the kid's back, protectively. I see District 10 has teamed up again. Oh well.

"Adeline?" asked Tate as he looked at me confused. "Why are you staring at the people? I mean, people don't normally stare at others. Unless your in-love with them, I mean, you're not in-love with them are you? 'Cause Mother and Father said liking the same gender as you is weird."

"Tate, dear?" I smiled, brushing off his words. A brief thought of why he volunteered crossed my mind, but I brushed it off from my mind.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, please." He only nodded and went back to playing with the button on his shirt.

I looked over to where the Twelve tributes where. The boy from Twelve was currently standing on his Chariot and staring ahead. He noticed me staring at him and smiled. Mouthing a "hi".

The bell went off and our stylists began to push up on the chariots. I winked at the boy and blew a kiss, smirking as the boy blushed lightly and looked away.

"Why are you blowing kisses at him?" Tate asked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Once again, he only nodded and went back to playing with the button on his shirt.

* * *

**Chariot Rides – District 10**

Whispers Penn, age 13

_Sleeps with a nightlight on._

* * *

Currently, I was hiding behind Ambrose, holding onto her dress. Ambrose and I were dressed, quoting our stylists as "Whisper, dear, you're an adorable baby lamb and you, Ambrose sweetie, are dressed as a the beautiful farmers daughter who found the sweet little lamb and decided to play with it! That's why you have some wool on your clothing! Oh you two are the perfect partners! Ooh, if either of you win I dress you two up the same way! Whisper, I can put you in the suit again and just take off the ears and take off the tail! That'd look so cute! And you Ambrose, I can keep you in the dress and maybe take off a few layers, and maybe show your chest a bit more! Ooh, that'd be perfect!"

Ambrose said I looked absolutely adorable, forcing me to glare at her. She bit her lip, barely making the small giggle stay in her lips. I crossed my arms and looked in the mirror. The lamb costume was complete with wool and even had the fake tail and the _stupid_ collar cat that my sister gave me, on my neck. When I asked what the collar said my stylist laughed and led me to the Chariots where and I instantly grabbed Ambrose's dress.

I liked Ambrose, she was nice. She reminded me of my sister. I miss my older sister, Vega. Vega was nice, she was always nice. She never yelled, not even when Mama and Papa left. Or when I didn't answer her back because I didn't read her lips when she called me. She never even yelled at me when the doctor said I'd never be able to hear.

"Whisper?" Ambrose asked, "Why are you holding onto my dress?"I shrugged, laying my head on her side and felt someone staring at me. I turned around and saw the red-head girl from District 8 looking at us. She winked at me, and I waved hesitantly. Why'd she wink? I never got why girls winked at people, it just looks like they have something in their eyes. Ambrose looked down at me and elbowed me on my shoulder lightly, "Whisper? Who are you waving at?"

"The girl over there." I pointed to the girl from eight and Ambrose grabbed my hand.

"Stay away from her Whisp, alright?" she said, helping me on the Chariot. I simply said okay, and felt her wrap her arms around my shoulder. The Chariot began to start and Ambrose said, "Just smile and wave, just smile and wave, Whisper. It'll be over soon."

I simply smiled at waved to the crowed.

The crowd, filled with blue's and black's and pink's and green's and yellow's and white's and cheered and clapped and, well, threw flowers at us. Taking Ambrose's advice, I waved to the crowd. For a second there, I forgot Ambrose was there, just for a second.

Even with the pretty cowgirl outfit, she seemed to just be able to disappear! How cool is that!?

* * *

**Chariot Rides – District 9**

Dante Farren, age 12

_He and his mother are very close, it's like... their one._

* * *

I frowned as my stylist flicked some gold dust sprinkled onto my head. I wanted to rip my outfit off, tear my hair out, and hide in District 9 with my older sister, Mayluna. Far, far away from Father and The Capitol, so then me, and Mother, and Mayluna can be together again. I winced as my escort clammed my feet into leather boots.

"Dante? _Dear_?" she reaped my name as I stared into the mirror. I was wearing a golden suit, which is tight-fitting to my otherwise scrawny body, with a slightly darker top beneath the suit. I'm also wearing a pair of tight leather shoes that clamp to my feet, while hiding below the wide ended trousers. Again, the rim of my suit, and the left side of the body has been layered with detailed patterns resembling wheat blowing in the wind. My shaggy sand-blonde hair has been ruffled slightly, letting the golden dust shine perfectly. My stylist sighed and led me out of the room and into the waiting room.

Scarlett looked at me and smiled, grabbed my hand. I looked at her, she was nice, I guess. She smiles and laughs and talks a-lot though. I don't mind it though, her voice sounded like my sisters' and I liked it, I liked her voice a-lot.

_Dante, dear, you look very handsome. _My mothers soothing voice whispered in my head.

_Thank you mother. _I thought as Scarlett mindlessly played with my hair.

I looked at my District partner, looking at her matching clothing to mine. She was wearing a golden dress, that goes down to her feet. Hidden beneath the fabric are a pair of limbering heels, that are about 4 inches making her taller, with silver straps attaching them to her feet. The dress is pretty basic, with some tiny intricate designs in a lighter colored thread of wheat patterns. Her hair is braided down her side, with a golden thread, that trails down. Her make-up is very light, with a golden eye liner, and a flowery pattern along her face. Her cheeks have been dusted with gold, and she has a pale brown lipstick to finish the grain theme. She looked odd to me, but then again, all of the costumes looked weird to me.

I noticed the girl from Eight looking at us. Mother began to speak to me, _Ignore her dear, she isn't a good girl. _ And I did, turning my head, I stared at the back of the Chariot. **_9_** was shown in black letters.

"Hey, Dante look!" Scarlett said, "the boy in Eight has the same name as you!" She smiled happily at me as she went back to playing with my hair.

_Dante, she's good. You can talk to her. _Mother told me, her smoothing voice rang.

I looked at Scarlett, and a smile tugged at my lips. I only nodded. I've always been quiet, my sister too, we both barely ever said a word, and when we did it was too screamed out from pain from Father hitting us or when were talking to each-other. Sometimes, when Mother talked to me, I'd talk, out loud and Father would yell at me because "Mother wasn't there" and I was putting salt on his wounds, and then _punch!_. I think you can put together what happened.

"Hey? Danny? Dante?" Scarlett asked, "the bell rung, it's time for the Chariot Rides to start, c'mon!"

She grabbed my hand and then the Chariots started.

* * *

**Capitol – Chariot Rides **

Caesar Flickerman, age 71

_Vegan – as of now, like fifty seconds ago._

* * *

Hundreds of thousands of Capitolians began to rush into the Circle, many of them holding large glasses of champagne of some kind. A few of them even carrying bundles of roses: red, white, pink, a woman held a few dozen black roses, and a few small girls held purple roses. Of course, this wasn't unusual for a few thousand people to throw at their favorite tributes, while others just liked throwing random roses at tributes. I can remember a few years ago where one of our tributes were allergic to the pollen spread around from the flowers. When they showed his picture on the screen his face was red and his eyes watery. The boy died in the bloodbath that year.

I took a drink of the blue alcohol in my glass, frowning as it burnt my throat. I've never been a big fan of wine or alcohol, both were horrible. As I sat my cup down, Hartlee, Claudius Templesmith's twenty-one year old son, came into the room and smiled at me. I've known Hartlee since he was just able to get his first tattoo at four. Sweet boy.

"Good morning Hartlee," I smiled, guesting for one of the avox's to get him a drink. A boy, barely nine quickly came back with a large glass of the same alcohol in mine. Poor boy, only a boy. I've always wondered why the Capitol had to pick them so young, the oldest avox I've ever seen was a forty-year old man, but even then, he looked like he was only in his late twenty's. Nearly scared me to death finding his age out.

"As to you, sir," Hartlee smiled and with that the avox's began to fix a small mic on his shirt and fixed his hair.

"Ready?" I asked, straightening my tie as the bell went on for the Capitol citizens to be quiet and so we can release the tributes. Hartlee nodded.

"Hello!" I yelled into my microphone as the Capitol began to cheer. "As always, we shall be starting this years pre-games with the Tribute Parade!"

"Coming to you from District 1 - Elata Lonewood, age 17 and Shaydi Deepens, age 16!" Hartlee yelled quickly after me, watching happily as the team from 1 came out.

District 1 was dressed up with pretty jewels and were thrown roses from every side. Elata was dressed in an mid-thigh length staples, sweetheart cut red ruby dress. A crown with a large ruby on it was placed on her head, even a large golden scepter with a large red ruby was given to her. Next to her, Shaydi was wearing a double-breasted suit with a red tie and red jewels covering his suits. He also had a crown with a dark red jewel on the top, the same as Elata he also had a scepter. Elata kept grabbing his hand, but was forced to let go as he kept glaring at her.

"Strange," Hartlee said, "this year, our District One Male was reaped."

"Very strange indeed Hartlee," I responded, "but remember; plenty of our victors were reaped. So don't count his out just yet."

"Never." Hartlee winked and laughed.

"And next up, from District 2 - Breivery Hargrove, age 17, and Chaos Ward, age 15!" Hartlee said as soon as the next tributes came out. Chaos is wearing a Peacekeeper uniform but it is more colorful. The helmet is green and the rest of the armor is silver. He has a sword in one hand and the other on the railing. Breivery is also wearing a Peacekeeper uniform and the only difference between them is that her helmet is pink."The volunteers are getting younger here, don't you agree?"

"Much younger, didn't the boy from Nine volunteer this year also? Dante Farran?"

"Oh yes, he did."

We both laughed, watching as the two from Three came out. "And from our favorite electric District: Eliora Tracer, age 14, and Dalton Jardine, age 16!"

Dalton is wearing a lycra skin-tight body-suit that fades into different colors, from pink to green to blue to yellow and many more. His shoes and hair do the same. Eliora has basically the same idea but she is wearing a maxi dress instead of a suit, but it does exactly the same thing but her hair and eyelashes are electric blue and her lips are pink.

"Tracer?" My eye brows raised at the name. "As in Mayor Tracer of District 3?"

"The same name! The District Three Girl is the mayors granddaughter!" Hartlee said, reading her file quickly.

"Well then, I'm sure little Eliora will be getting tons of support from her District!" I'm lying if you can't tell. I've interviewed thousands of victors and tributes and when I get a Mayor's child, I always get the same answer on friends. _None, no wants to be friends with the Mayors kid._ Same with victors kids. I've never understood why, they are always so polite and well-fed and nice.

"Does anyone smell fish?" Hartlee smelled the air, me doing the same as he said. "Oh that explain the smell! Our favorite fishing district: District 4! Hauling in their years catch of Caroline Coral, age 13, and Calypso Odair, age 17!"

The two- Caroline was wearing a tight blue dress. The top of the dress had lines of green material that fall to the floor. It looked like sea weed. The dress sparkles, as if representing the sea glistening under the sun. Her hair is in perfect curls and shining. It was very pretty, if not revealing for the thirteen-year old. Calypso's blonde hair is in a quiff. He is wearing a similar costume to Caroline except for he was wearing blue shorts, and the rest of his body is exposed. They both wore golden sandals that have long gold straps that wrap around their legs, up to their knees. They look powerful. Another large reaction comes from the audience as they were thrown flowers.

"Does the name Odair ring a bell? Well hopefully it does! Calypso here has a secret; he's Finnick and Annie Odair's child.n That's right folks, we have a second generation victors kid here!"

"And the rumor is; Annie Odair is going to be his mentor while Finnick Odair shall be Caroline's!"

District Five came out quickly. "And from Five - Maraya Drelle, age 14, and Witter Glow, age 18!"

Witter is dressed as a power plant worker. He has got on a lab coat the conceals everything. But he takes it off to reveal his ordinary clothes, but they are glowing a bright white color and have strobe lights coming out of it. Truly beautiful and is a clear favorite for the crowd and a favorite for myself.

Maraya is wearing the same lab coat. When she takes off her lab coat she is also glowing, but glowing a black light which contracts with Witter white light and in-between them, sparks start to go off in all directions, putting the crowd in a state of amazement.

"How beautiful," Hartlee says.

I nodded in agreement as District six comes out. "And from District 6; the volunteer and the reaped; Bianca Shore, age 18, and Riley Flyn, age 17!"

Riley was wearing a glittery bronze jumpsuit which looks like the ones that the conductor of the train has. He has a black conductor's hat that has silver linings. His is also wearing black shiny boots. His face has coal dust over his face, but it is applied smoothly so that his face can be seen. Bianca is wearing a long flowing silver metallic looking dress, it has a detailed pattern, she began to spin, making Hartlee and I see a bird's eye view of a block of the road, it also looks like little cars are driving on and of the roads. The crowd began to cheer and clap for them. Their chariot's design looks like a train, and there is a fragrant fume coming out from the pipe in the train.

"Very cute." I smiled, as an avox came back with a drink. I raised my eyebrow as Bianca looked sick and leaned over the chariot and puked, immediately getting taken away and out of our eye view. "Wonder what's wrong."

"And that's probably on the minds of all of us." said Hartlee. "And coming from all the way from District 7 – One of the youngest tributes we have; Adélie Lithe-Birch, age 12, and Barkley Brady, age 17."

Barkley was dressed in pale green robes, with hoods covering his tanned face. Under his face there is no make-up or anything. Just darkness. The robes are stitched in a light green pattern of flowers and trees in a dark brown. Barkley has no gimmicks and a light dust of dark green falls on him as they go around the place. He is carrying tall staffs wound round with elegant red flowers. The little girl, Adélie, was wearing something similar, she had a floor-length ball gowns coated in leaves. With a delicately stitched pattern. It's a darker green, but it gets paler as the chariot goes on. She is holding a long green fans, with small emeralds in them. It catches the light and send shimmers into the crowd. The two was hardly illustrious as most were either bored or wondering about their favorite (cash tributes, as I called them.) tributes.

"Poor girl, she was dragged on the stage for her reaping, wasn't she?" Hartlee frowned, looking sympathetic at the little girl who was looking awkwardly at the crowd and was mostly hiding behind her

District partner. "Folks, remember the tribute of the day is Adélie, so be sure to bet for her!"

_No matter how much people vote it probably won't be enough._ I thought.

As quickly as they came, they felt and District 8 came into view. At this point my voice began to tire and people were barely paying attention to us and most of them were on their holograph, betting or messaging their friends about their favorite tributes. "And from District 8 – The Beauty, Adeline Hanran, age 15, and The Mysterious Volunteer, Dante Calicen, age 17."

"Beauty is right Caesar," Hartlee muttered, watching Adeline. Children these days, always obsessed with beauty. The little girl was cute, but she looked broken. Like a victor after the games.

"Let's hope that her beauty can get her far." Hartlee nodded.

District 9 quickly showed, the little volunteered boy staring into oblivion and the girl, Scarlett, waving happily. "And folks, our youngest volunteer in The Hunger Games history and certainly, the happiest reaped tributes: Dante Farran, age 12, and Scarlett Turtle, age 15!"

"Well, well, well, we have two Dantes!" Hartlee said. "Will they ally up folks? Or will the Dante name twins fight for the name? The choice is theirs."

A buzzing noise came from Hartlee's ear. He smiled, gasping a bit. "Well folds, it looks like we're going to have _25 _tributes this year! Miss Bianca Shore is pregnant!"

"Surprise, surprise. Let's just hope the baby doesn't hold her down." He nodded in agreement and we watched in silence as Scarlett and Dante went out of view. The unique couple from District 10 came into, our view and the two were instantly loved. "We give you a baby lamb and a cowgirl, from District 10; Ambrose Ford, age 16, and Whispers Penn, age 13!"

"Isn't that adorable folks?" I said, smiling a bit. Whispers reminded me of my grandson, Avery. The same fair complexion, baby blue eyes shining with curiosity, and small statue. I plan on betting for the little boy and getting him sponsors in the interview. Remind me later to call Avery.

District 11 came into view quickly as people were still clapping and aweigh for Whispers, no one noticed Ambrose standing over him, acting as if she was guarding him. I wonder if they're teaming up this year. "District 11 folks - Ess Cardell, age 15, and Honeysuckle Pines, age 18."

Honeysuckle is dressed in dungarees with assorted fruit stuck to his body. Underneath his dungarees he is wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and some green boots. His hair is untidy but sort of puffy. Ess has a denim jacket and jeans on, she is also holding a vine of grapes and she is picking one by one-off and are throwing them to the crowd. Her blonde hair is put in a bun and has something in it which sparkles in the sunlight.

"This year, both tributes volunteered, didn't they?" Hartlee asked, gaining a nod from me. "Unique." You could tell from both of our voices tone we were both tired. Thankfully, the Tribute Parade was going to be down right after this. "And from District 12, Tansy Lingenberry. age 13, and Samuel Peters, 16."

District 12 girl, Tansy, had a short cut flowing black dress, with red streaks intertwined with flowing black coils, and her face was coated with ash and coal dust, and so is her brown hair. It just flow back naturally though, and cascade down her back. She was a wearing black tights, and basic black high heels though, and have very detailed make-up like flames. I nearly gasped at it, the dress was obviously made for an older tribute, Not fitting for a 13-year old little girl. Samuel had an open shirt, that is pure black, and had a red rose in his pocket. He has a full length black trousers, and plain black shoes. He had basic hair, that was slightly ruffled, with black and red dust mixed in.

The chariots begin to slow down, and the crowd silences.

The president comes on to the stage. "Welcome tributes to the 100th annual Hunger Games. We thank you for you courage, whether it had been to be reaped or volunteer. But in the ned, the choice as yours and your choice only to make. And this year, we hope you all make the right choices in the end. For it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

And with that, the President ended her speech and walked off stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you've seen the tributes. And now, it's time for us all to make a choice. One that will certainly help a tribute. Thank you and good night."

* * *

**After Hours – Lab – All District's**

Unknown, age unknown

_Any/all data unknown._

* * *

_Each tribute layed naked on a bed, hooked up to a monitor. _

_Blue liquid going into their arms from the HIV's._

_Some groaned in pain, while other whimpered from the new-found talents._

_The words from the President echoed in their heads._

"_For it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."_

* * *

**Writer:** This chapter was sooooo much longer then I thought it would be! 4,000 or so words. Sorry if it;s considered short to you insanely long writing people. : / Hope you like it though, I did try though. Sorry if your tribute didn't get a long mention or a POV, but everyone will get a POV. I'm thinking 12 POV's per training chapter? Review please! Next update will be soon, I mean, I wrote this pretty quickly so how hard can training be? *Prays that she didn't jinx herself.*

* * *

A few questions~! (You don't have to answer, but I'd be grateful if you did.)

_Favorite POV?_

_Did I get your tribute right?_

_How was my writing?_

_Favorite outfit?_

_And lastly, romances, allies, rivals you see?_

* * *

******Tributes's Chariot Diary**

**battleofthechoices – 100thhungergames. blogspot**

* * *

**District 1 Female: **Elata Lonewood: 17. Elata was dressed in an mid-thigh length strapless, sweetheart cut red ruby dress. A crown with a large ruby on it was placed on her head, even a large golden scepter with a large red ruby was given to her.

**District 1 Male: **Shaydi Deepens: 16. Next to her, Shaydi was wearing a double-breasted suit with a red tie and red jewels covering his suits. He also had a crown with a dark red jewel on the top, the same as Elata he also had a scepter.

**District 2 Female: **Breivery Hargrove: 17. Breivery is also wearing a Peacekeeper uniform and the only difference between them is that her helmet is pink.

**District 2 Male: **Chaos Ward: 15. Chaos is wearing a Peacekeeper uniform but it is more colorful. The helmet is green and the rest of the armor is silver. He has a sword in one hand and the other on the railing.

**District 3 Female:** Eliora Tracer: 14. Eliora has basically the same idea but she is wearing a maxi dress instead of a suit, but it does exactly the same thing but her hair and eyelashes are electric blue and her lips are pink.

**District 3 Male: **Dalton Jardine: 16. Dalton is wearing a lycra skin tight body-suit that fades into different colors, from pink to green to blue to yellow and many more. His shoes and hair do the same.

**District 4 Female: **Caroline Coral: 13. Caroline was wearing a tight blue dress. The top of the dress had lines of green material that fall to the floor. It looked like sea weed. The dress sparkles, as if representing the sea glistening under the sun. Her hair is in perfect curls and shining. It was very pretty, if not revealing for the thirteen-year old.

**District 4 Male: **Calypso Odair: 17. Calypso's blonde hair is in a quiff. He is wearing a similar costume to Caroline except for he was wearing blue shorts, and the rest of his body is exposed. They both wore golden sandals that have long gold straps that wrap around their legs, up to their knees. They look powerful.

**District 5 Female:** Maraya Drelle: 14. Maraya is wearing the same lab coat. When she takes off her lab coat she is also glowing, but glowing a black light witch contracts with Witter white light and in-between them, sparks start to go off in all directions, putting the crowd in a state of amazement.

**District 5 Male: **Witter Glow: 18. Witter is dressed as a power plant worker. He has got on a lab coat the conceals everything. But he takes it off to reveal his ordinary clothes, but they are glowing a bright white color and have strobe lights coming out of it. Truly beautiful and is a clear favorite for the crowd and a favorite for myself.

**District 6 Female:** Bianca Shore: 18. Riley was wearing a glittery bronze jumpsuit which looks like the ones that the conductor of the train has. He has a black conductor's hat that has silver linings. His is also wearing black shiny boots. His face has coal dust over his face, but it is applied smoothly so that his face can be seen.

**District 6 Male: **Riley Flyn: 17. Bianca is wearing a long flowing silver metallic looking dress, it has a detailed pattern, she began to spin, making Hartlee and I see a birds eye view of a block of the road, it also looks like little cars are driving on and of the roads.

**District 7 Female:** Adélie Lithe-Birch: 12. The little girl, Adélie, was wearing something similar, she had a floor-length ballgowns coated in leaves. With a delicately stitched pattern. Its a darker green, but it gets paler as the chariot goes on. She is holding a long green fans, with small emeralds in them. It catches the light and send shimmers into the crowd. The two was hardly illustrious as most were either bored or wondering about their favorite (cash tributes, as I called them.) tributes.

**District 7 Male: **Barkley Brady: 17. Barkley was dressed in pale green robes, with hoods covering his tanned face. Under his face there is no make-up or anything. Just darkness. The robes are stitched in a light green pattern of flowers and trees in a dark brown. Barkley has no gimmicks and a light dust of dark green falls on him as they go around the place. He is carrying tall staffs wound round with elegant red flowers.

**District 8 Male:** Dante Calicen: 17. Tate's outfit was nearly the same as mine, the only thing different was that his was a suit and his crown was ringed.

**District 8 Female: **Adeline Hanran: 15. Currently, I was dressed in a light weight material which coincided with my petite stature. My dress had sleeves down that went down to my wrists, which was designed with swirl-like patterns. The skirt of the dress was purple while the top half was black, and the dress stopped at mid-thigh. My headpiece was just a simple tiara with a black hue. Needless to say, _I looked amazing._

**District 9 Female: **Scarlett Turtle: 15. he was wearing a golden dress, that goes down to her feet. Hidden beneath the fabric are a pair of limbering heels, that are about 4 inches making her taller, with silver straps attaching them to her feet. The dress is pretty basic, with some tiny intricate designs in a lighter colored thread of wheat patterns. Her hair is braided down her side, with a golden thread, that trails down. Her make-up is very light, with a golden eye liner, and a flowery pattern along her face. Her cheeks have been dusted with gold, and she has a pale brown lipstick to finish the grain theme.

**District 9 Male: **Dante Farran: 12. I was wearing a golden suit, which is tight fitting to my otherwise scrawny body, with a slightly darker top beneath the suit. I'm also wearing a pair of tight leather shoes that clamp to my feet, while hiding below the wide ended trousers. Again, the rim of my suit, and the left side of the body has been layered with detailed patterns resembling wheat blowing in the wind. My shaggy sand-blonde hair has been ruffled slightly, letting the golden dust shine perfectly.

**District 10 Female: **Ambrose Ford: 16. Ambrose and I were dressed, quoting our stylists as "Whisper, dear, you're an adorable baby lamb and you, Ambrose sweetie, are dressed as a the beautiful farmers daughter who found the sweet little lamb and decided to play with it! That's why you have some wool on your clothing!

**District 10 Male: **Whispers Penn: 13. Ambrose and I were dressed, quoting our stylists as "Whisper, dear, you're an adorable baby lamb and you, Ambrose sweetie, are dressed as a the beautiful farmers daughter who found the sweet little lamb and decided to play with it! That's why you have some wool on your clothing!

**District 11 Female:**Ess Cardell: 15. Ess has a denim jacket and jeans on, she is also holding a vine of grapes and she is picking one by one off and are throwing them to the crowd. Her blonde hair is put in a bun and has something in it which sparkles in the sunlight.

**District 11 Male:**Honeysuckle Pines: 18. Honeysuckle is dressed in dungarees with assorted fruit stuck to his body. Underneath his dungarees he is wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and some green boots. His hair is untidy but sort of puffy.

**District 12 Female:**Tansy Lingenberry: 13. Tansy, had a short cut flowing black dress, with red streaks intertwined with flowing black coils, and her face was coated with ash and coal dust, and so is her brown hair. It just flow back naturally though, and cascade down her back. She was a wearing black tights, and basic black high heels though, and have very detailed make-up like flames. I nearly gasped at it, the dress was obviously made for a older tribute, Not fitting for a 13-year old little girl.

**District 12 Male: **Samuel Peters: 16. Samuel had an open shirt, that is pure black, and had a red rose in his pocket. He has a full length black trousers, and plain black shoes. He had basic hair, that was slightly ruffled, with black and red dust mixed in.


End file.
